Nordics
by inc-inn-doc
Summary: A little of adventure


Berwald came into the room and skimmed it over. Hanatamago sprinted toward him and leapt into his arms. He grinned down at the little, fluffy dog and hummed sweetly,

"Wh're's T'no? I h'ven't s'n him today yet."

Hanatamago let out her melodious voice once in a ringing bark, indicating Tino'd probably gone not for long for some special deed. Berwald's eyes sparkled and he put the dog down.

"A'right," he exhaled and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for later.

He set the fire in the oven and just then the phone's ring tore him from the operation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he heard Tino's mellow voice, "I was needed at the staff today. It may take a little while 'till I come back. Maybe tomorrow."

"'Ts okay," Berwald kindly soothed.

Tino little uneasily giggled and went on,

"Oh dear, I've got to go. See you soon, honey."

"Yup."

Tino hung up and Berwald continued his cooking. Hanatamago was scurrying around him with her tongue lolloping. He deciphered she craved for food due to Tino's absence and skipping her feeding. So Berwald was preparing the dish for both Peter and Hana. He knew it'd be better to feed the latter first, as the kid would return from high school a bit later. In mere minutes Hanatamago enjoyed her launch and thanked Berwald with her merry, jet-button eyes up at him. He stroked her head and headed for serving the table.

Mathias plopped onto the sofa and beamed,

"What-cha reading?"

Lukas unhurriedly tore his still gaze from the book to Mathias and monotoned,

"Got nothing else to do?"

Mathias widened his smile even more, smacking his arm on the sofa's back closer to Lukas.

"Well… eh…" he cleared his throat. "Looks like I've done everything I needed and now I've got some time –"

"To goof off," Lukas completed coolly. In a snobby manner, he peered at the above his nose at the book and said, "Den, you better find something else to do."

Mathias leaned to him and virtually whispered,

"Missed…"

Lukas raised his brows at him.

"I missed someone." Mathias drew closer.

Lukas exchanged the man to his book. "Not in a mood."

"Norge!" Mathias pleaded.

Lukas elbowed him into the ribs and hissed,

"Get out of here."

Mathias chuckled. "Only after a kiss."

"I know what a _kiss_ means to you."

"But you never refused."

"Those were times."

"What do you mean?" Methias' smile abided.

"Means – I'm not in a mood for it." Lukas pierced him with his stare.

"Alright." Mathias picked up his hands.

He kissed Lukas' cheek and arrowed to the kitchen. Lukas furrowed his brows after him; however, a tiny grin crossed his lips.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

Tino entered all red in the face and panting.

"I made it. I tried to finish it earlier so I could come home today."

Peter sped to him and they hugged.

Berwald grinned. "I knew y'u wouldn't stay th're."

Tino beamed widely. "I've got the family here to look after." He marched toward Berwald and brushed his hair with his fingers.

Berwald took his hand and kissed it. Tino chuckled. He glanced at Peter.

"So…" he exhaled. "We're going to sleep?"

He and Berwald entered the bedroom, him having taken his jacket off and taking his sweater off, remaining in a shirt.

"This year I've got a nice girl representing me on Eurovision. I'm so proud of her. She's doing a great job," he narrated.

He transported a chain with a cross from his neck to the nightstand. He glimpsed back at Berwald preparing for sleep too and asked,

"Have you got someone already?"

"Yup."

"Who's that? If not a secret."

Berward ambled up to him and embraced him lightly from behind.

"'Ts a pop group."

Tino switched from Berwald's hands resting on his belly to Berwald and asked,

"Do you like them?"

He stroked Berwald's hand with his fingers.

"Th'r good."

"It's good." He turned to Berwald and his fingers gently touched Berwald's jaw. "I'm going to be happy if either of us wins."

He descended his eyelids and they kissed.

They had a good family time in a park and some other sweet places the following days that happened to be weekend.

"Hana, come here!" Tino called merrily.

Like a flash, she glided through the sea of grass and sprang into his hold. Peter showed on his fingers _three_,_ two_,_ one_ and the camera on a park's table took their picture. Tino, then, chuckled and looked up at Berwald's similar to him, filled with glee, face. Berwald lowered his head to him and they kissed.

"Oh, that'll be the other picture," Peter said.

Hana barked in agreement.

Tino laughed and Berwald chuckled.

"Where's Ice? I haven't seen him for a long time," Mathias wondered, while he and Lukas were making little buns with cheese.

"I don't know." Lukas licked his finger in a wink and put his ready bun on a pot.

"You don't know?" Mathias raised his brows. "What if he's dead?"

"Don't talk rubbish."

"I don't know. I'm just saying. Who knows what's going on there."

"He wrote me recently, alright?" Lukas sent him an as-a-matter-of-fact glance. "He said he was okay."

Mathias looked from the next placed Lukas bun into a pot to Lukas and asked,

"When was it?"

Lukas shot him a glower, as to why Mathias wouldn't trust him. Nevertheless, he mumbled,

"Maybe a month ago."

"Norge, you know – I just care."

He wiped his hands briskly and held Lukas. Lukas maturely faced him. "I know."

Mathias kissed his cheek. Lukas pushed his lips together and allowed him to kiss him.

The next day Berwald was called on the phone. He glanced at Tino ambling from the kitchen in an apron and with a towel in his hands.

"'Kay," Berwald told the caller.

He listened in a serious state, which made Tino want to be filled in.

"'Bout ten minutes."

He nodded. In a couple of seconds he hung up and Tino questioned,

"What's that?"

Berwald's businesslike countenance left the phone and aimed for Tino.

"'Ts financial…" After, he murmured down to the phone, "…s'mthin'."

"Okay." Tino relaxed a bit. "So you've got to go?"

Berwald nodded, taking his jacket from the shelf and kissing Tino before heading over the door.

"Come back as soon as possible," Tino bed farewell caringly.

Berwald sent him a visual _sure _and disappeared behind the door.

He couldn't understand why, but he wasn't able to get rid of a fidgety feeling. He reached a bridge and halted there. A man walked up to his car and said,

"Good afternoon Mr. Oxenstierna. If you don't mind, I'll lead you to my office. It's not very far. Please, follow me."

Later, they arrived at a big, good ornamented building. They entered it and Berwald was met by more men.

The man turned to him and grinned strangely.

"The business is going to be very tactile. You know that there are some issues for us about your economical status."

Berwald didn't get that.

"We need your country. So…" The man glanced down. "It's going to be it for you."

Berwald felt a huge pain on the head and losing control.

The back of his head still hurting, Berwald opened his eyes. But this time he found himself in a dark cell, fastened to a wall. He felt extremely dizzy and met the same man, who'd just stopped talking to his colleague.

"Wh't's going on?" he blurted out.

The man took a couple of steps toward him and replied easily,

"Your country is very strong, right? We need your possession. So, by the time we decide what we do, you'll stay here."  
"You c'nt do that." Berwald winced his hands and discovered the chains were powerful.

The man glimpsed at Berwald's hands. He seemed a bit wondering if Berwald could break those. But he was satisfied with their quality. Nonetheless, he backed up a little.

"Sorry, but this is what is going to be your home 'till your last minutes."

He turned to his companion, when that spoke privately to him,

"We've got to keep him here until we decide what to do with him."

The first man nodded and while Berwald lost his words, he walked away with his companion.

Berwald was left there to search for an exit from this calamity and for the answer where he might be remaining right now. His eyes reposed at his jacket lying on the bench. He jerked his hand, wishing to reach for it. He remembered saving his mobile in the pocket. If only he could get it.

Eventually, he decided to strive for freedom until tiredness fell over him. Therefore, he began tugging his wrists fiercely, hoping that would solve the problem.

Tino blithely washed the dishes, when, stray in time, he looked through the window. His movements slowed down and he pitied his brows at the dawn. He, then, stopped completely, and stared down musingly.

_He'd call if he wanted to tell me that he had to stay longer._

He turned his head to the kitchen table, where his mobile was.

_Maybe, he's busy. _

His hands itched to call and find out when Berwald would be back, but he contained no wish to bother him while he perhaps got occupied with an important task. So important that he couldn't even squeeze into the time to inform Tino about his arrival.

Tino inwardly sighed and went on to wash the dishes.

The usual coffee in the morning gulped the spoon that stirred it. About taking a sip, Lukas lowered the cup down on the counter and his face filled with concern. He couldn't conclude what kind of feelings he received. Suddenly, he turned around and saw the troll hovering a couple of feet behind him. He opened his mouth to ask whether the troll wanted something; however, he figured that the same sensations filled his friend.

"Feeling something?" he asked.

The troll dropped his eyes to the floor and floated away. Lukas knew why he did so – the feelings unexpectedly trailed away. Slightly confused, he blinked back to the coffee and took it with him to the dining room to watch TV.

Mathias slid onto the couch next to watching TV Lukas, and blabbed,

"I'm going to have drinks with the guys today. I can stay, though… If you want me too." He neared Lukas coaxingly. "Or… you can join me – us, and have some fun with us."

Not breaking himself from TV, Lukas smacked his lips after a coffee sip and switched a channel, while Mathias beamed his all thirty-two teeth at him.

"Since when did you see me drinking beer?" he monotoned.

"Who said you were going to drink _beer_. You can have something else… like… er… like," he pointed at him, "vine."

Lukas took another sip. "No."

Mathias pouted. "Come on. It's going to be fun. You like fun."

"No."

Mathias put his palm on Lukas' hand that lied on the remote control on the couch. Lukas leisurely looked at him.

"We can have some time for us after that – somewhere special."

Lukas thought before answering.

"You had this night. Enough for you." He came back to TV.

Mathias transferred the coffee from Lukas to the nightstand and assailed him playfully.

"What are you doing, you stupid idiot?" Lukas complained, being kissed on the neck.

He tried to push Mathias away and they accidently toppled onto the floor. Mathias snickered and kissed him on the cheek.

"Idiot." Lukas was continuously spanking Methias' head.

Mathias squinted at him through the ache and kissed him.

Lukas halted. He viewed Mathias' smile and then eyes.

"Hate you." He pulled Mathias down to him and gave him his rare, rich kiss.

Tino couldn't stop furrowing his brows somewhere else. He kept a cup of milk not far from his mouth, sitting at the table. He glanced at the phone and his son's footsteps made him look away from it. Peter rubbed his sleepy eyes and asked casually,

"Where is papa?"

Peter noticed Tino's restless mould. He cut his way toward the fridge.

"Something happened?"

Tino exchanged him to his cup his palms wrapped on the table. He shook his head.

"No," he answered in a smeared, still in his usual, kind voice.

Peter suspiciously and unhurriedly led his gaze from Tino to the fridge. He heard Tino,

"He's just at work."

Peter got a yogurt out of the fridge and a spoon from a drawer. Soon, he sat at the table and starting to eat, carefully disclosed,

"You made me worried with that expression of yours."

Tino tried to form a grin to scare Peter's worries away and calmed him,

"It's nothing, really."

Peter relaxed and enjoyed the yogurt. Tino sipped the milk. In mere seconds, something pierced him. It weighed to share his fidgety with someone – anyone, even if it was just a twelve-year-old boy. He stared at Peter battling with himself. Peter uncomfortably glanced to his left and lost his appetite at such a sight of Tino. Tino's words rained out of his mouth, before he could manage to shut them,

"He hasn't called me… Since he left."

A short silence and Peter suggested,

"B-but it's only a second day since he's been away."

"Yeah, but he usually calls if he stays somewhere over night."

Nonetheless Peter couldn't argue with that, he saw no reason to build a problem out of it.

Tino sighed. "Maybe, I'm overreacting." He pushed a grin out of himself. "There is really no reason to…"

Peter grinned too, shaking his head, mouthing _no_.

"The point is… we always try doing it so perfect," Tino narrated, being away from this world. "I mean, everything must be kind of, like, scheduled."

Tino drowned into his sweet thoughts about Berwald and Peter came back to his breakfast.

"You're, you know…" he checked if Tino listened, and Tino snapped out of his rumination. "Both of you, you are an example for me."

Tino smiled a little bashfully. He tilted his head and reached his hand to Peter's to pat it thankfully.

Nevertheless, Tino couldn't sleep that night. He opened his eyes after attempting to fall asleep for long now and checked the clock that showed midnight. He settled his attention on his mobile. A minute of thinking should've elapsed before he took it. He reviewed his message box. Empty. He blinked aside and returned to the phone. He hesitated, but insisted it was important.

"Allo," Lukas answered in a couple of seconds.

"Oh, hi Norja, sorry that I call this late, but… um… have-have you seen Ruotsi today or yesterday, or at least hear from him?"

There was a silence. Then Lukas answered a bit more concernedly,

"No…"

Tino fumbled the blanket slightly nervously. "Oh, o-okay. I just wanted to know this. That's all I wanted to know."

He expected Lukas' farewell due to a pause. Despite that, Lukas ferreted out:

"What's happened, Fin?

"He… He just hasn't called me for two days now, since he's been gone for something financial."

Even though he didn't give it much fuss, Lukas remembered his funny feeling.

"You should call him," he advised.

"Yeah. I'll do it tomorrow, I think. I just don't want to bother him."

"Right."

"So… Um… Thanks, Norja. Hyvää yötä."

"Takk. God natt."

The next day was partly covered with clouds and it seemed to Tino that the weather matched his inner world. He stood at the counter and dialed Berwald's phone number, while Peter had breakfast at the table and Hanatamago not far from him did too.

Berwald jerked his exhausted head to his phone vibration. His heart almost fainted from the luck he received. In mere seconds he heard Tino,

"Um… Honey, I just wanted to know, when you're coming home. Please, call me as soon as possible."

Berwald inwardly thanked for the function on the phone that Tino could hear him now too.

"Finl'nd, dear!" He exclaimed cautiously.

There was a short silence.

"Ruotsi?" His voice filled with alarm, influenced with Berwald's.

"List'n, please, caref'lly. I dnt kn'w wh'r I am. Some peap'l tied me up t' a wall. I can't do nothin' about this."

Peter lowered his sandwich away from his opened mouth, seeing Tino looking like he'd been stuck by a lightning. Tino with difficulty dug a language out of himself, aware how urgent it was to.

"We'll get you out of there! Hold on!"

His race was interrupted by Peter desperately catching his upper arms.

"What's happened to papa?"

"I-it's going to be alright," Tino spluttered, shaking. "Don't worry stay with Hanna here."

Tino was going to keep calm as much as he could, but seeing Peter letting out a tear, he felt his cheeks gaining heat. He fought his tears back.

"It's going to be alright. Pleeease, stay here."

He freed himself from Peter's grab and sprinted to fetch his jacket.

Having locked the door, he lost ability to run, so he sped toward a car. He covered his mouth and cried, mentally seeing his son's face and realizing how horrible the situation was.

He merely fitted the key with his jittery hand and drove off.

Mathias brought a tray of cookies and coffee on it to a coffee table, when Lukas complained during his phone ringing,

"I said I wanted chocolate cookies."

He reached to his phone on the shelf next to the couch. Mathias pointed underneath the vanilla cookies at the chocolate ones. Tino didn't wait for Lukas' _allo_:

"Norja, it's…" he chocked through tears. "It's so bad. H-he said he got caught by bad people. He d-doesn't know where," he inhaled abruptly, "he is." His words grew into a whine. "I'm on-on my way t-to you. Oh my God, I'm so scared for him. Nor –"

In spite of shock, Lukas, businesslike, spoke,

"It's alright. Everything's going to be alright, Fin. Calm down, we're going to solve it." He stood up.

"O-okay."

"See you soon. Hang in there."

When Tino hung up, Lukas stared at confused Methias.

"It's Sve. He's got into trouble."

Mathias thought fast and took a step to the right.

"Let's go."

Lukas caught his arm. "Fin's got to get here first."

They already waited outside, when Tino's car skidded on their yard. He burst out of his car and stormed toward them. He collapsed onto Methias' shoulders and wept. Mathias held him and patted on the shoulder.

"Okay, we've got to go." Lukas urged.

He occupied his car and remained patient until Mathias led frantic Tino into the car's back seat. They sat there together and Lukas drove off without a delay.

"H-he said he was tied up. Some p-people tied him up," he sobbed into Methia's shoulder.

Squirmy, Lukas whispered some undefined words. Mathias soothingly stroked Tino's shoulder.

"What's that?" Mathias asked Lukas.

Lukas peeked back at him. "It's a spell – finding someone."

"Ah, okay." Mathias found his palms and forehead sweating from the pressure.

Lukas didn't know the exact location, but the spell was leading him a couple of kilometres ahead. He went on to whisper, investigating the area he immersed into.

"W-what if they did to him something? What i-if he's hurt?"

"Finland, please. I can't concentrate," Lukas politely said.

"Sorry." Tino excused himself and hushed, deepening into Mathias shoulder.

Mathias felt sorry for him; however, he supported the truth that the spell took the first place at the moment.

They arrived at the shore. Exiting the car, they walked closer to the water. Lukas skimmed around and said,

"We need to cross the water." He looked to his right. "Troll."

The troll appeared nearby.

"Could you bring us to the other side of this sea?"

Mathias started to go, but Tino stood on the place. "You go with Norja. I'll make it on my own in the troll's hand."

Lukas, without any emotion, informed,

"I'll go on top of his head and he'll take you two in his hands."

"Nooorge."

"Don't annoy. Not only now," Lukas rebuked, being placed on top of the troll's head.

The troll took Tino in one and Mathias in his other hand, and flew onward above the water.

In a minute of the fast (because Lukas had told the troll to use his best speed) flight, Mathias asked Tino,

"You okay?"

Tino nodded, looking a bit calmer,

"Yeah." He pulled a faith out of himself. "I know he's alright."

"He will be, don't worry."

Tino tried to form a grateful grin; however, all he could do was a push of his lips.

No more than three minutes brought them finally there.

They met one more astonishment, as they stood on the ground. Mathias wasn't able to remember when the last time Lukas' eyes went this big. They gaped at an Icelandic flag, hoisted on a pole.

"Is it a joke like this?" Mathias asked.

Berwald picked up his head, when he heard someone entering the cell. First he saw a pair of familiar shoes, then he recognized those hands and finally he presumed he started seeing a hallucination. Emil took one unconfident step closer and didn't dare near Berwald anymore. He kept his gaze down, avoiding an eye contact with Berwald.

Berwald had never seen Emil so distressed and pale. It looked like Emil was the one who'd been tortured. As if he'd been not himself, Emil whispered,

"I'm sorry… but I think it's your end."

He trembled and a tear flowed down his cheek.

"I'm… s-so…" He shook. "…s-sorry."

There was a silence, when Emil stuck on one place, not daring see Berwald, who stared at him without any surprise anymore, but with heed.

One minute or so should've gone past by, when Emil finally ventured to aim for the exit. Despite his couple of steps that had been already taken, he stopped, when he heard a thud. He slowly turned and saw the wall Berwald was tied up to, vibrated for a second again. In no time, after another thud, two green, giant fists broke the wall and took the piece with Berwald away.

The troll placed Berwald down on the ground outside the building, which Emil didn't see, as he stood there motionless. Tino squealed and thrusted himself toward Berwald, but Methias' arm stopped him.

"Watch out!" he exclaimed and hit the bonds with his axe.

"B' careful of people 'n here."

"It's alright. I stopped temporally everyone except Nordics," Lukas informed.

When Mathias finished, Tino precipitated into Berwald's arms. After a deep embrace, they looked at each other. Tino's eyes filled with tears and he whispered,

"Oh, my Ruotsi."

Berwald stroked his cheek and grinned. Tino hummed to say something else, but was out of words. Berwald kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. Their attention was stolen by the troll holding in his grip Emil, who would not look them in the eye.

"Let me go," he quietly asked the troll.

The troll put him on the ground. Everyone watched Emil and he knew it was the time for him to speak. He dropped to his knees and said,

"Do what you want to me."

Berwald glanced at Lukas, where he could read a brotherly care. Berwald, then, clambered to his feet. Tino urgently helped him. Berwald took one step toward Emil.

"Wh'n.." he began, "I saw his eyes, I b't I've n'ver seen some'n that scared in th'ir life."

Emil's eyes enlarged and he almost pinned them on Berwald. Berwald stumbled up to him, leaving two metres between them.

"Ts not your f'lt at all."

He neared him more and reached his hand toward him. Emil now tear-eyed up at him. Before he could stop himself, he stuttered suddenly in a low tune,

"M-my people said it's either me or y-you. W-we had too much debt with you."

Berwald reminded Emil about his reached out hand, moving it a little up and down once. Lukas took one step toward them, looking tempted to run to his little brother. However, he stayed on the same place, leaving Berwald the role he was playing now. Emil looked at Berwald's hand and gingerly brought his toward it. Berwald's hand helped him to stand up. As soon as he was on his feet, he held Berwald and wept into his chest:

"I'm so sorry."

Tino put his hand to his heart and sympathetically watched the scene.

Peter couldn't get enough of rejoicing, dashing to his father, as his parents entered the house.

"Papa!"

They held each other and Peter ferreted over him,

"Are you alright?" He glanced over him.

"'kay." Berwald pictured a faded grin.

"I'll prepare a bath," Tino said mildly and headed for the bathroom.

Berwald and Peter switched from Tino and Peter asked,

"What's happened? Mama left so fast. I was so scared for you, papa."

Berwald didn't know how to explain, so he limited the sentence,

"Ts noth'n. Really. It's…" He shook his head. "N't matt'r anymore."

"But you look so horrible. How is it nothing?"

Berwald was extremely reluctant to narrate and decided to finish the conversation.

"I need t' g't bath. Sorry."

And with pat on Peter's shoulder, he hobbled toward the bathroom.

"He'll be asking. Do you want me to tell him?" Tino said, sitting on the brim of the bath and trying the bath already waiting for Berwald.

Berwald took his jacket off and replied,

"D'nt mention Island."

Tino nodded. "I was thinking to do that." He stood up and volunteered to Berwald. "Let me help you."

When they took off Berwald's pullover, Tino's hands slowly brought Berwald's wrist to him. His heart ached at the sight of Berwald's wounded wrists. He peeked at Berwald and back to his wrists. Berwald inhaled to say something, but didn't know how to assure Tino that it was not a big deal.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Tino quietly asked.

Berwald shook his head. He kissed Tino's forehead and mumbled,

"D'nt worry. It'll be 'kay."

In a minute he was lying in the bath with a blanket of bubbles. Tino gave him to drink enough water to drown his dehydration. He also planned to feed Berwald in bed if he'd be willing to eat. Now, Tino was sitting on the rag, lightly clinging onto his wet hand and musefully gazing at him. After a moment, during which Berwald leaned his head back against the wall with his eyes closed, Tino muttered,

"I… I wanted to call you… the day you left. In the evening I wanted to do that, but… I didn't want to interrupt your work."

Berwald peered at him through his tired eyelids. Tino barely shook his head.

"I should have done it," he regretfully whispered.

He turned his head away from Berwald. Berwald almost unnoticeably shook his head. Tino returned to him and he whispered,

"'Ts okay."

His fingers merely touched Tino's forearm. He hesitated a little before telling Tino this, but he couldn't control it now and uncovered with the same tone, adding a tiny grin,

"'miss'd your smile."

Albeit a broken, the usual mild smile appeared on Tino's shy face that lowered to the ground for a second. Then, he kneeled and kissed Berwald lovingly, where Berwald responded the same.

Emil looked into the fridge of Lukas and Methias' house. The morning came quickly and he was hungry after the current events. Even though he felt unworthy of eating here, he hoped Lukas would allow him.

"God morgen," he heard Methias' friendly statement.

He swirled around and, at a loss, looked at Methias. Mathias paused with an apple in his hand. Emil's lips moved. He gained courage and questioned, disturbed,

"Danmörk, am I bad?"

Knowing a lesson was coming up, Mathias put the apple on the table. He faced Emil brotherly and started,

"When we were… er…" he rationalized his clauses. "When we were Vikings and middle agers…"

At the time Lukas descended the stairs and heard him. He instantly cut the flow of his path to the kitchen and listened.

"…We met a lot, a lot of difficulties. It was hard, but we had each other. We had our family. That's when all the problems get easier."

He glimpsed down. His countenance became as sad as Emil'd never seen it.

"I… I sometimes felt so week. Because of that, I hurt them, unwillingly of course. I hurt them so much that I don't know if Norge is going to ever forgive me." He sneered. "He's still angry at me. But…" He put his hand on Emil's shoulder. "…A family forgives each other – no matter what they do. Just… reach out to your family and they'll help." His brightness a bit faded. "At least mine always did."

Emil's eyes filled with tears.

"We love you, Island, no matter what you do."

Emil weakly bumped into him and held him.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

Mathias stroked his head. "It's alright, it's alright."

Methias' words indeed lightened Emil's ache and he cherished hope, thanks to them. He let go off Mathias and tear-eyed up at him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Mathias smiled. "You bet."

Emil hid his feeble grin and taking a banana from the table aimed for his, since today, room. Lukas figured out what happened and pretended to go down the stairs, as if he hadn't been standing there.

"God morgen," he greeted Emil.

"God morgen," albeit restrainedly, Emil responded in a generous manner.

Lukas made his way down and into the kitchen. He couldn't remember when the last time he'd been this thankful to Methias. Mathias put macaroni to cook. When he closed the cabinet above the counter, Lukas greeted him,

"Hei."

His arms wrapped Mathias from behind.

"Hei." Mathias replied casually at first. Realizing what Lukas had just done, he added more enthusiastically. "Hai." He smiled at him, turning to him. "What's this?" His smile enlarged.

Lukas leaned against his chest and gazed up at him. "Nothing."

"How's it nothing?" Mathias neared his head to him.

"Nothing." Lukas straitened and kissed him.

Mathias chuckled.

"Nothing," he teased.

"Nothing," Lukas repeated playfully.

Mathias laughed into a kiss. Lukas didn't want to have breakfast anymore and pulled Mathias toward the study. Reaching its door, Mathias picked his index finger.

"Wait."

He dashed into the kitchen. He turned off the oven and raced back to Lukas, who already waited for him in the room. He locked the door and turned to Methias.

"I guess macaroni should wait," Mathias smiled.

"M-hmh," Lukas hummed in agreement.

He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Methias' neck.

Tino smiled from the breakfast he was preparing at Berwald. The latter grinned at him, not tearing his eyes from him. Tino's politeness pushed him and he said melodically,

"I missed you sitting there."

He merrily glanced at Berwald and came back to breakfast, already with his cheeks marginally pink. He brought the dish that contained mashed potatoes, and beamed at Berwald. Berwald found himself too tempted and plopped Tino onto his lap. Tino squealed and chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing?" he asked gently, being warmly squeezed in Berwald's arms.

Berwald closed his eyes.

"I m'ssed you too," he mumbled into Tino's hair.

"Uh… um… Ruotsi," Tino stuttered, when Berwald was kissing his neck, "m-maybe, it's better for you not to keep me like that. You know, um, you may be not recovered yet."

"You m'ke me feel good."

Tino's smile turned into a very ridiculous one. "The breakfast will cool down."

Tino, then, heard Berwald's familiar to him justification, after which he knew what was coming up.

"It'll wait."

Tino tittered. "Oh dear."

In the evening when Hanatama family were going to have dinner, Tino opened the door to Emil with a box in his hands, Lukas and Methias.

"Oh, what a nice surprise! Come in, guys, come in," Tino welcomed them; his huge smile now won over Methias' one.

They entered and Tino, closing the door, called them,

"Let's go to the kitchen."

Emil spotted Berwald at the bookcase reviewing some papers. He awkwardly glimpsed at the lot and Tino deciphered his plan.

"Come on," he led Lukas and Mathias into the kitchen.

Berwald noticed that he and Emil were alone. Emil took a couple of doubtful steps toward him. Understanding Emil needed something from him, Berwald ambled to him. His head bowed, Emil said tightly,

"I-I… here." He handed Berwald a box. "I'm sorry again. Please, forgive me."

Berwald took the box and Emil, in a glance, perceived Berwald's will to know what it was.

"It's a cake." Emil explained in his softest voice. "I hope you'll like it."

Berwald pictured a miniscule grin and thanked. He, then, placed the box on the sofa and devoted his attention to Emil.

"Island," he broached serenely and intentionally. "Whut happ'nd – I'll nev'r be angry because 'f that. But… Never make decisions al'ne…"

Emil raised his head, looking as if he wanted to contradict.

"I kn'w, your p'ple made you do that, but you have an infl'ence. Why do you th'nk we are for?"

Emil pitied his brows.

"Trust. Trust us and don't ev'r hesitate to ask."

Emils heart ached about the fact how kind Berwald was after everything. He swore,

"It'll never happen again, I promise."

A full grin crept onto Berwald's face. He gave one, light node.

"I bel've you."

Tino poked his head out of the kitchen and began beckoning them, as Lukas interrupted him. He walked into the dining room. Emil looked at Berwald, then at Lukas and was off to the kitchen. Lukas verified that Emil wasn't seen. He approached Berwald close enough for Berwald to hear his quiet speech. He practically whispered in a straight tone,

"It's my fault."

Berwald descended his eyelids. He exhaled with a minor shake of his head.

"Ts no one's f'ult."

"It is."

"Don't bl'me yours'lf for wh't you didn't do."

"He's my little brother. I should've watched him more."

"He's n't l'ttle anymore." Even though Emil deemed to be still very young to him, he tried reminding Lukas that Emil's childhood reached an end.

After a short pause, Lukas stated,

"He's always been to _me_… and will always be."

Berwald watched Lukas' shiny eyes that dawn brightened in a room, which didn't contain light since it'd been lighter. He knew exactly what Lukas meant. He knew the situation between the two well enough to tell what Lukas felt.

"You c'nt cover up for him for'ver."

"I will, as long as it takes. Look, Sve…" He took his hand. "Sometimes I wish I could do more for our family. Sometimes I'm not as strong…" He felt a bit uncomfortable to level himself down with a word "weak". However, he admitted that Berwald was the one who didn't judge. "…as I seem to be. But I'll always stand for all of us."

Berwald grinned wisely. "I know."

Lukas stared at him, rummaging in his mind to say something else.

"You alw's did."

It sounded like a big compliment to Lukas. On top of that, Berwald's grin grew bigger. Lukas lowered his head and smiled.

"…A cake?" They heard Peter exclaim excitedly behind the walls.

Tino's quieter request followed,

"Could you bring it here? And those two."

Mathias marched out of the kitchen, obviously being sent by Tino.

"Hey, guys what's so amusing are you talking about?" He criticized their grins that still existed since Berwald's last sentence. "Hey, you never hold _my_ hand like that!"

Lukas let Berwald's hand go. When Mathias took the box, Lukas replied dryly,

"Because your hands are all over the place."

Mathias chuckled and purred on Lukas' ear,

"Mmmm… But you like it."

Lukas poked his finger into Mathias ribs. "I don't."

The three of them headed for the kitchen.

"You're so cute, when you're angry," Mathias peppered, snaking away from Lukas' fingers-needles.

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

Berwald rolled his eyes and they entered the kitchen for the further lovely, family's dinner.

It was night, when the six of them jammed on the sofa and Hanatamago included. There were only Tino and Lukas not asleep. The TV already broadcast some commercials after a movie they all had watched. No talk had been heard since Methias, who'd fallen asleep the last one, shifted to a dormant state.

Lukas asked after a while,

"Are you happy?"

He looked to his left at Tino who looked back at him. A shallow confusion crossed Tino's face, yet his soft smile remained.

"What do you mean?"

Lukas' gaze fell on his fingers lying on Methias' cuff. Tino glanced at Hanatamago sleeping on Berwald's lap next to him, as he was sitting on it too.

"Yes," he said.

"It's just…" Lukas as if looked nowhere, being lost in his memories. "I had a dream. That five of us…" He suddenly switched to Tino. "…like this – lived together. No more anything… You know what I mean?"

Tino's smile widened, as he peeked down.

"It's funny. I had the same vision. But…" His smile almost vanished. He glanced at Methias. "…I wasn't sure about Tanska."

Lukas sneered. "No one was sure about him. He, himself, wasn't."

Tino slightly tittered at Lukas' remark. He decided to drop Mathias out of the topic and, drowned in memories as well, dragged on,

"It's funny how everything turned out to be." He fumbled Berwald's sleeve of the arm that rested on his waist.

Lukas chose to shift the theme to a different direction at all. He feebly blinked at Tino.

"You look tired."

Tino watched his fingers continuing fumbling Berwald's sleeve.

"I had to look after Ruotsi." He glanced from Berwald to Lukas and back to his fingers. "I wanted to make sure he was alright."

Lukas grinned. "Look at us – we are like two old women looking after our husbands. Me, especially, after my idiot."

They chuckled.

"We've got lots of responsibilities." Tino was recovering after the laugh.

"Don't know how I got myself into it," Lukas mumbled.

Tino looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I… I mean, I always…" He looked at Mathias for a moment. "kind of… was in… with him… But I didn't think it would be this serious."

"Well, when we were kids, nothing seemed serious."

Lukas thought over Tino's sentence. Soon, he uttered under his nose,

"I think you're right."

He considered for a while what Tino'd been talking about taking care of Berwald after what'd happened. The push to say something about it materialized in his heart, and so he expressed his sympathy,

"I'm sorry for what happened to Sverige."

Tino wasn't sure what to add to that. He simply kept his head down to Berwald's arm again, and his fingers on it. He picked a sentence he'd wanted to share the second they'd rescued Berwald.

"I was so scared," he almost whispered. "I was so scared that I wouldn't ever see him again."

Lukas quit watching him, penetrating into his feelings.

"When I…" He glanced from the kitchen and back to Berwald. His tone grew bitter. "When I saw Peter starting to cry, my heart just…" He shook his head. "A throbbing pain…"

Lukas wasn't sure if he meant it, but he decided to support Tino on such sensitive sentence.

"I understand."

A sudden grin showed up on Tino's face. "You know it yourself – not only is he a good person, but he's also very valuable to me."

Lukas lowered his eyelids to indicate he understood him. "It'll be alright now. I'll look after little brother."

Tino grinned at him. He nodded once and suggested,

"Let's sleep."

Lukas turned off the TV and they let themselves to the dormant period.

In the morning,

Tino served for everyone in the kitchen. Berwald begged him to let him help him. Tino consented reluctantly, prohibiting Berwald to do an excessive work.

"Oh my gosh, Swedish meat balls! I love Swedish meat balls!" Mathias exclaimed.

With an annoyed _tsk_, Lukas rebuked with a hoarse voice,

"Den, turn the volume down."

He's just poured coffee in the cup and was about to drink it. Mathias beamed at him, being happy to be remembered by him.

"Uncle Denmark, when can we go to the Legoland again?"

Mathias switched from Lukas to Peter, not changing his sunny expression.

"Anytime you want. I haven't got any extra-mega-shmega job coming up. So we can smash the party there this Sunday, if you want, buddy."

"That's great. I'd love to."

Emil awkwardly half turned to them, steering his cereal. "Can… can I go too?"

Lukas raised his brow at him. Emil glanced from Lukas to Methias.

"Sure," Mathias sugared.

He already predicted that after such Emil's statement, Lukas wouldn't have a choice, as to join them. He smiled at Lukas, who arched his mouth. He took a sip of his coffee and whizzed,

"Gotta go too."

Mathias smile grew so big, that it should've been now in the book of records-guinness.

"Look after Sealand then," Tino asked Methias.

Mathias put his hand at his forehead _yes, sir_.

"And don't buy him too many sweets. I'll get into trouble after that."

"Yes, ma'am," Mathias said.

Tino sneered. "Good that you understand."

Hanatamago barked melodiously.

"Oh, you can take Hanatamago as well."

"I don't think they'll let me with –"

"Alright… She would love to, though." Tino looked down at her piteously.

"Okay…" Methis agreed, being in a dead lock. "I think on some she's going to be allowed."

"Really?" Tino shone. "That's wonderful, 'cause she's going to definitely enjoy it."

"I'll watch her too," Peter pinched in.

"So you, guys, are not coming?" Lukas addressed Tino and Berwald.

The latter looked at Tino.

"Well…" Tino replied gauchely. "We… um… got some work to do."

Mathias tittered. Lukas grinned from him to the two.

"Right." He came back to his coffee, amused.

Perplexed, Tino peeked from Mathias to Lukas. "Ah… I'm serious."

Berwald chuckled and kissed him on the head. Mathias and Lukas restrained their chuckles. Tino checked Emil. He shrugged his shoulders, glanced at Lukas, and smiled down to his cereal. Berlwad chortled and taking his dish to wash, kissed Tino on the forehead.

"They're helpless." Tino glimpsed at Berwald, shook his head and chuckled.

Peter couldn't cool down until Sunday. Thrilled, he stormed to Methias, who, together with Lukas, were picking him up.

"Isn't uncle Iceland coming?" Peter asked, nestling on the back seat of Methias' car.

"He'll catch up with us later." Mathias smiled.

"I wonder why he decided so," Lukas murmured, as Tino waved his hand at departing Peter, who responded the same.

"Well, the little Ice's got his business going on, probably." Mathias checked the surroundings and drove off.

Peter chatted a lot with Methias. He couldn't help endlessly narrating his school days, which Mathias loved to hear. It didn't last long, though. In a tense traffic, full of the loud talk, Lukas leered at them. Peter sunk in the seat as low as possible. Mathias strangely snickered at Lukas. Then, no sound came out of him until they arrived.

They got out of the car and Mathias mentioned,

"Faroe said he wanted to join us. Not sure if he's coming, but he sounded pretty enthusiastic."

"The more the merrier," Peter chirped.

Hanna waddled her tail near his feet. Lukas looked like _the more the louder _dangled above him with that murky glance around of him.

"There is uncle Iceland!" Peter pointed at the distant familiar silhouette with Mr. Puffin on the shoulder. He frowned his brows. "He's coming with someone else."

Mathias squinted. "It's Hong Kong."

Emil indeed was followed by Jia. As they approached, Lukas greeted his brother.

"Hei, Norge," Emil replied.

He was about to head for the rides, yet he noticed his family's gazes. He glimpsed to the left at Jia and informed,

"Hong Kong asked to take him with me."

Jia took his hand and muttered,

"I missed you."

Emil rolled his eye; however, he was slightly flattered.

"Yeah, you missed me."

Mathias scratched his head and proposed, peeling at Lukas,

"Well, then… let's go."

As they just prepared to do so, Hanatamago let out a ringing sound, after what they halted.

"Ja, me too," Mr. Puffin uttered friendly.

Mathias foggily looked at him. "What did she say?"

Everyone pinned their attention on Mr. Puffin.

"She's glad to see me," he translated.

Mathias raised his brow. "Oh."

He reposed his eyes down at her, and she suddenly rang to him a few times.

"What did she say now?" he returned to the bird.

"Do you really wanna know?"

Mathias glanced at shallowly curious Emil.

"Come on, buddy," Mathias pleaded.

Mr. Puffin monotoned,

"Usually you want to know too much."

Mathias smiled down at Hanatamago, who waggled her tail again. He crouched down to her and ruffled her fur.

"That's good to know. Thank you, Hanna."

Even though Lukas turned from them to hide his grin, Mathias saw it. He stood up and went to him. It disappeared, as Mathias put his hand on Lukas' shoulder.

"It was sweet," he whispered.

Lukas inhaled to speak, yet Mathias overran him,

"Okay, guys, let's go."

He beamed at Lukas, kissed his cheek and they emerged into the city of the attractions.

"Let's do it this way," Lukas commanded, "I'll go with you on "pirate wave breaker" and for the rest I'll stay with Hanatamago."

"And Vikings river splash," Methias pleaded.

"Alright, and Vikings river splash." Lukas rolled his eyes.

"We'll go on the train after," Emil suggested. "For Hanna maybe… it would be…"

"I want to ride all!" Peter chirped, walking hand in hand with Mathias.

Mathias smiled down at him. "I thought the same thing about myself. I should try all."

He led the way through the number of the attractions.

"Hey, let's first try the Vikings river splash. I missed that one."

"Alright!" Peter fired up.

Mathias verified everyone's expression that showed no protest.

"Mr. Puffin, you can stay with Hanna here," Mathias said, as they approached the Vikings river splash.

Grudgingly, Mr. Puffin obeyed and the boys left for the attraction.

"Hey, guys! Guys!" They saw Loki trotting toward them. "I'm glad to see you all."

They hugged and Mathias, last one to be in greeting, informed him,

"Faroe, we're going to ride this one." He pointed at Vikings river splash. "Wanna join?"

"Sure, this is what I'm here for."

They proceeded toward the attraction. In a minute they seated themselves in the place and secured. Mathias beamed at Lukas, who looked rather interested. Mathias liked the way Lukas glanced around, in a mood to ride.

"Ready?" Mathias asked him.

Lukas just slightly smirked, having a joke at him. "I've been born ready."

Mathias coaxingly hummed, leaning closer to him. Lukas mockingly blew, turning away from him. The ride started and Peter tittered excitedly. His grips fidgeted on the handle. Being acknowledged with the ride, Mathias left only one hand on the handle. Emil peeked at Lukas that seemed to want to grab Mathias hand any time; he didn't like to be unbalanced sometimes. Lukas knew he could use the hand Mathias kept free. So, when they reached the jerky fall, Lukas rushed for that hand. But mistaken it, because he wasn't looking where he caught. Mathias creamed _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ Jia agonizingly observed the scene.

The ride ended and Mathias curled up from the pain.

"Helvede… Norge, why?" he wheezed.

"It was an accident," Lukas muttered indifferently, getting out.

Mathias squinted at him. "Could you at least help me out?"

Confused, Emil, the one who didn't know, switched from Lukas to Mathias.

"Uncle Denmark, you alright?"

Mathias nodded weakly at Peter. Lukas sighed in a bossy manner and reached out his hand. Mathias came back to Lukas and made a face _now we're talking_.

They had a marvelous time for the rest of the day. It seemed they experienced all the attractions.

Mathias, Lukas and Peter were returning now. Lukas suddenly contradicted the other two's countenances. Not as if he always didn't. But this one contained a particular drop of moodiness in it.

"Den, I don't know what I'm feeling," he addressed Mathias, without letting himself seeing him.

Mathias sneered. He glanced at Peter and then at Lukas.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lukas stared at him. Something cold filled his eyes.

"Den… wh… why did you marry me?"

Mathias sneered even more. "Norge, why on earth are you asking such questions?"

However, Peter sensed the tense air. He shuffled as further as possible from the right away from Lukas.

"Stop the car," Lukas commanded.

Mathias mouth became wry. "Norge, what's going on?"

"Stop the car." Lukas managed to slid his foot to the pedal and the car skidded.

"What the… Norge!"

Lukas unfastened himself and got out off the car. He broached a path toward the other side of the road.

"Jee, what is it with him?" Mathias mumbled and out of the car followed him.

He caught up with him and called,

"Norge, what's on earth?"

Lukas turned to him.

"I'll walk."

"What? A –"

"I need to think."

He was going to go on, as Mathias restrained him with his bothered words.

"You know… eh… fine. You can be mad at me forever. For what –"

"For what you've done. Why? Why did you do it?"

"Because I was crazy! Okay?" He neared; his glare locked on Lukas. "So-sometimes the situation gets so freaking bad that it makes you go nuts… Because I love you more than anything… because I can not breath without you. That's why I married you! Can you just for once snap out of it? Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for who I am, I'm sorry for my actions! But this is who I am!"

Lukas gazed somewhere else. He pronounced his further statement quieter,

"We need to be away from each… other for a while."

Mathias peeked at the road with a slightly tired fashion. Lukas went on to walk away. Mathias furrowed his brows at him.

"Norge, eh… what the hell? You can't just walk!" He spread his hands.

With his hands in the pockets, Lukas slowed down for a second, but soon carried on unalterably. Mathias twisted his face like _damn it _and came back to the car. He sat at the steering wheel and Peter doubted, yet gained courage.

"Uncle Denmark, is something wrong?"

Mathias looked like he just now remembered about Peter.

"I-it's nothing, Sea." Glimpsing at Peter, he attempted to sound as calm as he could.

"But… Uncle Norway – is he going to just walk?"

"He needs to think…" He finally faced Peter well. "Don't worry…"

Peter lowered his head a little. "I know it's your business. I understand."

Mathias made a kind face. "Thanks."

_Damn, I can't even remember what I did to Norge. _Mathias thought, driving to SuFin's house. _All I can make out of my memories – it was bad. How can he remember so much stuff?_

But flowing deeper in his memories, he got one very unpleasant one.

"Danmark, let me out!" Lukas had been yelling.

"No, until you learn that you're under my ruling now."

"Danmark! Danmark!"

He reminisced himself leaving, hearing Lukas voice fading away:

"I hate you! Danmark! I hate you!"

He found himself heated after the vision. The car stopped and Peter's voice brought him back,

"Thank you, Uncle Denmark. I loved the time we spent."

He sprinted onto his yard and was met by Tino, who'd just exited the house. He reached Tino and Tino ruffled his hair.

"Wasn't Norja with you?" Tino furrowed his brows.

"They…" Peter realized he didn't know what to say, and bowed his head murkily.

Tino noticed Mathias being shattered. He ambled toward the car, planting care. He halted at Mathias side and opened the door. He bent a little.

"What's happened, Tanska? You…" He skimmed over him. "Something happened?"

Mathias grudgingly glanced at him.

"It's…" He exhaled uneasily. "We just… had a fight," he grumbled. "It's nothing… really."

Tino crouched down. He blinked up at him with a bothered nature.

"What was it about?" he almost whispered.

Hanatamago scurried to him at that moment and enjoyed his hand on her back that brushed her lightly.

"I… I don't know if I want to talk about it. Sorry. I think I should go," he muttered to the windowsill.

"I won't force you if you don't want to say it. It happens, Tanska, you know… It happens with a married couple. Just don't take it to your heart too much. Okay?" He placed his hand on Mathias' that rested on Mathias' lap.

"It's not…" Mathias twitched his head to the right. "It's not like them. We've got history, Fin." He looked at Tino for a few seconds. He shook his head and tried to sound blithe, "I'll just go and drink in a pub."

Tino rose. "But don't drink too much… it'll get you into trouble."

Mathias pushed his lips together. He sent Tino an appreciated glance and closed the door.

About half an hour later, Berwald received a phone call.

"Hello, Norge?"

Lukas thought before answering. He pulled himself together and vocalized his reason,

"Sorry, but can I… come?"

Away from reading some documents at the coffee table in the dining room, Berwald saw past nine on the clock. He furrowed his brows and stared ahead.

"'Kay," he pronounced vaguely.

Lukas quietly thanked and hung up.

Tino hadn't filled him in, so Berwald wondered what Lukas was fussing about. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get ready some hot chocolate for both of them, in case Lukas aimed for a long conversation.

He got surprised, hearing so fast the knock on the door, as soon as he turned on the heat with milk on it. Without a delay, he walked to the door and opened it. He met worn Lukas' disturbed glance at him. They gazed at each other for a moment and then, Berwald welcomed him,

"Come 'n. I'll g't us h't choc'late."

Lukas lowered his head and unhurriedly entered. Berwald closed the door and Lukas excused,

"Sorry if I'm not at the perfect time."

"D'nt worry." Berwald inhaled through the nose and beckoned. "Let's go t' the k'tchen."

Almost unnoticeably, Lukas nodded and they entered the kitchen. Berwald prepared the hot chocolate, while Lukas made himself comfortable at the table, taking his thin coat and scarf off, and hanging them on the back of the chair.

"Is Fin already sleeping?" Lukas half peeked to the left, where the arch joined the dining room, which persisted to the stairs to the bed room.

"He's in the b'droom. B't I think he's read'ng in the bed yet," Berwald responded, bringing two cups to the table and seating himself down.

Lukas thanked, taking the cup.

"No pr'blem."

Berwald took a careful, first sip and waited for Lukas to speak. Lukas glimpsed at him and his eyes fixed on the floor, before he collected everything he wanted to tell his friend. He decided to take a couple of sips, presuming it'd calm him a little. After, his fingers drummed on the walls of the hot cup and he took a light breath in.

"We had a little disagreement with Den." He looked down at the hot chocolate for a minute. "Of course he's guilty for everything," he reeled off hardly audibly.

"F'r what?"

Lukas looked at him, a bit surprised that Berwald asked such question. "For everything that ever happened between us."

Berwald's eyes shifted to the right and his face emitted concern. "You're st'll h'lding on to the past. Norge…" He came back to him. "It's t'me to let it go."

Lukas slightly sneered, exhaling. "You –"

"There's no m'ving on, unl'ss you leave it all beh'nd."

Lukas inhaled and completed,

"You don't know what happened when you were away." His eyes shimmered. He then, dropped them to the ground and whispered, "But I still lo..."

Berwald placed his hand on Lukas'.

"He d'dnt mean it."

Lukas furrowed his brows at him. "Are you defending him?"

Berwald thumbed Lukas' fingers and soon took his hand away.

"I'm j'st trying to show you th' truth."

Lukas eyes shallowly watered and abandoned Berwald. He whispered,

"I'm tired, Sverige… I'm so tired."

Berwald stood up and took a step to him. Lukas peeked at him and left his chair too. Berwlad's arms wrapped him warmly and Lukas perched his on Berwald's shoulders. A single tear slid down his cheek and he sniffed.

Berwald stroked him on the shoulder. He distanced for an inch.

"C'me h're."

He cautiously led Lukas to the dining room onto the couch and they sat there. Lukas rested his head on Berwald's shoulder and he didn't understand why, but his eyelids slid down. Berwlad's palm softly rubbed Lukas' upper arm and he closed his eyes.

Peter scurried down the stairs, with the morning air catching down his toes. He blithely swept into the dining room and froze. He gaped at the two sleeping men on the couch, particularly at the strict uncle. Before doing anything, he saved a mental picture of the two. Subsequently, he dashed back up the stairs.

"Mama, there's uncle Norway sleeping in the dining room," he rang out, reaching his parents' bedroom. "Why is he here?" He entered the room deliberately, meeting with just woken up Tino. "Did something happen?"

Tino rubbed his eyes and squinted at him foggily.

"What?" he wheezed weakly. "What are you talking about?" He grudgingly took the covers off. "Norja?" he blurted out more to himself.

He found himself on his feet and Peter tugged his hand.

"Come see for yourself."

Peter pulled him to the steps, then let him go and went ahead down the stairs. Still sleepy, Tino stumped after him. It took half a minute for Tino to finally step into the dining room. His expression almost matched his son's.

"Norja?" he uttered quietly, coming up to the couch.

Lukas slightly fidgeted in sleep _mmmhmmm_.

Tino figured he might be waking up, witnessing him pressing his eyelids together. Lukas' hand awkwardly jumped in search. It found Berwald's and settled itself in it.

"Mm, idiot," Lukas artlessly smudged under his nose.

Tino inhaled in a gasping manner and hurried to shake their shoulders. Leisurely, the two woke up. Lukas seemed not to remember anything at first. He squinted at Berwald foggily, making out the big man's figure and realizing it wasn't Mathias. Berwald rumbled and noticed Lukas' hand in his. Lukas little uncomfortably slipped his hand out of his and rubbed his forehead. He looked at Tino and switched to Berwald at once.

"Do you mind if I take a shower," he about whispered.

"Mm." Berwald hummed.

Lukas got up and murmured to Tino,

"Excuse me."

As he took as step toward the bathroom, Tino asked,

"How are you feeling, Norja?"

Lukas slowed down. "Alright." And he proceeded to the bathroom.

Tino sighed to Berwald's side. He whispered,

"Sorry that I say that, but I sometimes don't understand them. They keep on fighting all the time and Norja ends up near you for comfort."

Berwald got to his feet.

"'e loves 'im." He headed for the kitchen.

Tino followed, so did Peter, already becoming hungry.

Tino started preparing breakfast and continued his speech,

"I've got to call Tanska. I hope he's not somewhere on the street after drinking."

The troll sipped through the wall. Tino flinched, his palm on his chest.

"Oh god. You scared me."

"I'm just here for Norge," he baritoned. "The thing you were talking about Danmark… He's alright. I helped him home."

"Good," Tino exhaled with relief. "How're his looks?"

The troll raised his brows, searching for the right answer.

"Uhhh…"

"Oh, dear. I should call him."

Berwald restrained him.

"He'll be f'ne."

Then, he emptied the yesterday's cups of hot chocolate into the sink, and turned on the coffee maker to brew some coffee before Lukas returned.

"We'll take care of Norja. Do you mind keeping an eye on Tanska?" Tino requested from the troll. "Thank you."

The troll vanished and Tino went on to cook, still a bit agitated about Mathias.

It didn't take long as Peter relished his serving of Tino's delicious soup. He urged his eating, seeing his father setting coffee and cookies down across from him, obviously for Lukas. Nearly dry, Lukas entered the kitched.

"Thank you, Sve."

He sat at the table. Peter had never worked on a spoon that fast. He coughed and shoved the last spoon of the soup in the mouth.

"Don't rush." Tino grinned.

From under his brow, Peter peeked at Lukas, who began to breakfast. Peter brought the quickly drained dish to the sink and broached washing the dishes.

Berwald and Tino joined Lukas as well for breakfast.

"I need to call my troll here, so –"

"He's been here already," Tino politely interrupted. "He said Tanska was safe at home."

"As if I care," Lukas mumbled and drank coffee.

Berwald secretly grinned and hid it with the spoon of soup. Hanatamago ran into the kitchen and to Lukas' chair. She rang out to him, greeting. Lukas' face softened and he bent to stroke her fur.

"Hai, Hana."

"She's a real medicine, isn't she?" Tino smiled to Lukas. "It always helps me – playing with her, whenever I'm feeling a little bit down."

Lukas returned to the food. Tino nervously chuckled.

"Uh… Norja, how long do you plan to sta…"

Lukas' chilling gaze cut him off unintentionally. Tino muttered,

"Of course you're welcomed here. We want to make sure our family is in safe hands."

His mouth full of cookies and coffee, Lukas chewed, leaving Tino alone and focusing on the table. Tino glanced at Berwald _I hope this won't last long_. Berwald cleared his throat, and raising, said,

"I'll go 'n lay a pillow 'n a bl'nket on the c'uch."

With perplexity, Tino blinked at him. He caught up with him already in the dining room and lightly grabbed his forearm.

"Are you serious about him staying here tonight?" he whispered in the lowest of his voices.

Berwald proceeded toward the stairs; Tino at his heels.

"We h've no choice," he mumbled in the same volume.

Tino halted and, sulked, saw him off.

Emil blithely walked into the kitchen. He seemed so happy that he even didn't notice Mathias' grumpy face and ruffled hair, as that drank tea at the counter.

"Morgen, Danmörk. I've got some good news."

Mathias miserably turned to him and his red from hangover eyes flashed down at the younger boy.

"But don't tell Noregur yet…" He grinned, palms clasped together. "Hong Kong and I are getting married."

Mathias with a difficulty widened his achy eyes and whizzed,

"How's that not to tell him? He'll freak out."

"Please, just give it a lit –" He winced at Mathias countenance. "What's happened to _you_?"

Mathias swept his hand. "Eh. Never mind. Norge is pissed… I'm an ass… and so forth."

"Wh-what's happened?"

Mathias ambled to the table with a short confession:

"I'm an ass."

He sat down and Emil protested,

"Y-you're not that bad. He _loves_ you. There're reasons for that."

Mathias took a sip and peeked at him murkily. "Leave it Icy. I screw up." He sat motionless for a moment. "I screw up even before we met."

Emil sought more consolation to present. He sat on the other chair, entwining his fingers on the table. "You're a good man, Danmörk. I know it."

Mathias shook his head a bit. He inhaled and said quietly,

"I don't know Icy… I… I know he always comes back. But…" He pushed his lips together, glanced at Emil and went on slightly bitterly, "What if there's going to be the last time?"

Emil furrowed his brows.

"I love him more than anything. I really do," Mathias whispered.

"He'll never leave you, Danmörk. He just can't do that. And you are not an…" He dropped his gaze down to his hands. "Remember 1300s? The black death?"

Mathias nodded.

"We were all so ill." Emil kept on in a low volume. "Noregur couldn't look after me –"

"He couldn't even get up. I was so scared that he wouldn't make it," Mathias reminded with the same tune.

Emil inhaled,

"Well… And then, you were the one who looked after me. And… he told me… after…"

Mathias looked at him.

"He almost… let out a tear and said… you were the only person in his life he could trust… everything… even me."

Mathias seemed to be touched. "Not even Sve? He didn't say Sve?"

"Well, maybe… but not everything to him… at least at that time."

Emil blinked, as Mathias bumped his fist on the table.

"Damn you, Norge."

In the evening Mathias sat at the desk in the bedroom and typed. He prepared himself for concluding what he could do about the current situation and how it influenced on his life. He was typing every single thought occurring to him, so he wouldn't miss any point he could take up.

His fingers paused suddenly and he looked down to the right musingly.

_Just tell me what _**you**_ want to do, Norge. Are we still a married couple, or two strangers?_

He understood that it sounded silly to ever even think about a word _strangers_. After all those hundreds of years?

Peter aimed to drink water in the kitchen, when he abruptly skidded and huddled at the entrance to the dining room. He gaped at a light Lukas hands were producing. Lukas was lying with his back to him on the couch and his fingers played with a small field of light and bright bubbles being lost in it. Peter's finger's touched the wall of the entrance and he almost held the breath so Lukas didn't hear him. It was so beautiful that Peter discovered his hands a bit shaking. However, soon he jumped as Lukas spoke without moving, staying the way he was,

"Do you like it?"

Peter presumed that his throat resembled a desert's ground. He merely found a power to reply,

"I-I…" He took a couple of extremely gauche steps toward the couch. "It's amazing."

The light slowly disappeared and Lukas' hands plopped onto his waist. Lukas remained silent for a while. Peter hesitated whether he should continue to the kitchen or stay with Lukas. He was eager to see more from Lukas. He was like the other kids that contained awe toward wizardry. As he took one more step toward the kitchen, Lukas finally asked,

"Wanna come with me?"

Lukas looked at him. Peter shuddered a bit. He blinked at the entrance to the dining room, not being sure what he hoped or searched for. But soon, he took one step back from the face of the couch, as Lukas unhurriedly took a blanket off himself, where he was still wearing his yesterday's clothes and got up. He reached out his hand to Peter.

"Come." His tone still monotone.

Peter didn't move for several seconds. Nonetheless, he assumed if his papa and mama trusted this guy, then he had all reasons to do so. He gave his unsteady hand to Lukas, who held it gently. He got a bit surprised, seeing Lukas grin kindly down at him.

"Don't worry," Lukas soothed him.

He led Peter to the back door. Despite a margin nudge that maybe it wasn't a good idea to hang out with his uncle, he again came back to the fact that there must be some trust. They exited the house onto the back yard. Lukas stared at the starry sky. Peter switched from him to the sky, waiting for something to happen there, because definitely Lukas didn't get him out of the house just to relish the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Lukas sounded a bit more alive in Peter's opinion.

Peter didn't know whether he should answer that, or Lukas just talked to himself.

"Want to look at them closer?" Lukas looked down at him with a minuscule grin.

Peter had no choice as to awkwardly nod – of course he dreamt of some magic.

"My friend," Lukas talked into the night.

Peter took a step back and inhaled, as the troll appeared before them.

"Let's have a ride." Lukas glimpsed from the troll to Peter.

Still hand in hand, Lukas guided Peter to the troll and onto the troll's palm. Lukas sat and lowered Peter, until that one settled himself next to Lukas. Jittery, Peter looked up at Lukas, who smiled at him, and then addressed the troll,

"Off we go."

The troll carefully lifted his palm off the ground and glided into the height. Peter loved the sensation inside him. It was like a rollercoaster but instead of the safety belt – Lukas' hands securing him. He forgot about how Lukas'd always been to him – the ignorant uncle. Now it felt like he was his friend, and the air just so thrilling.

Peter gaped at the sky, shifting his attention from the ground, which distanced from them with each second. His heart beat so fast and he couldn't stop himself from rejoicing inwardly. Lukas exchanged the view of the sky to Peter and grinned.

"Uncle Norway," Peter said, as they were back in the dining room. He held a bottle of water in his hand finally. "Now I see why uncle Denmark loves you so much."

Lukas' eyes barely shimmered. He wished to drop the subject as fast as possible. He didn't want to sound curt with Peter, yet he didn't see the way to continue the conversation.

"Good night, Sealand."

Peter glanced at the floor and responded a bit quieter,

"Good night, uncle Norway."

Peter's walk was paused, when Lukas suddenly restrained him,

"Wait, Sealand…"

He didn't want to spoil Peter's radiant mood after the flight. Peter turned to him. Lukas squeezed a grin out of himself and asked,

"Wanna have a ride like that someday again?"

Peter smiled and nodded. "Yes."

The next day Lukas was away for business all day. In the afternoon Mathias went on to type. He half turned to Emil with Mr. Puffin and smiled:

"What do you think?"

Emil thought before judging it. He took his fingers away from his lips and described,

"I… It's sufficient."

Mr. Puffin frowned at him from the desk. He came back to Mathias.

"If you only were honest," he indicated the possibilities of failure.

"I am… I am honest." Mathias gestured. "He trusts me. He knows I'm always honest with him."

"Alright." Mr. Puffin looked somewhere else.

After a short silence, Emil shared the piece of his mind,

"Er… Danmörk, I don't think you can do better." He took a mini step toward him.

Mathias stared down to the floor. Many ideas were floating through his brain and he presumed that he _might _do better, if he really tried.

"By tomorrow, I'm going to know for sure what to tell him. And this time… He should get to the point, where he understands what I'm worth."

Mr. Puffin made a funny sound and said,

"Whatever you say."

Mathias sat up proudly and poured a gratitude,

"Thank you, guys."

When Lukas returned to Tino and Berwald's house, it was already late. The couple had had dinner and were in their room. Lukas put a bag he brought from the office on a couch and sat there. He remained museful for a moment, when he heard Peter suddenly run to him.

"Uncle Norway, look what I drew today in school."

He plopped next to him and showed a colored pencil drawing of them of yesterday with the troll in the night sky. Lukas slowly took it and scanned it. Unexpectedly, his face released a small grin. He glanced at Peter, who waited for his remark.

"It's… it's nice."

Peter smiled up at him. "Thank you. I liked the flight so much."

Lukas grinned at him. "Me too."

_I'm not the same that I used to be_. Lukas ruminated. _Something, that Sverige told me about letting go and moving on, influenced on me. And… if I really want to move on, live my life, I need to hold on to the future._

In a minute they were having hot chocolate and watching TV. Lukas covered himself to his waist and sitting on the couch, he had Peter almost leaning his head against Lukas' upper arm.

"Uncle Lukas, I sometimes wonder about your friend – the troll." He, a bit sleepy, looked at Lukas. "Could you tell me something about him?"

Lukas took a sip and lowered his eyelids the way that he just saw a shelf where the TV was sitting. He narrated calmly,

"I was still a baby. He was the one that looked after me… He taught me a lot. And he was the one… that really made me believe that I was a wizard… Not that I didn't believe. But he showed me my real power."

Peter blinked away from him and gazed at the TV.

"I wish I had a friend like that," he murmured.

He became more sleepy from the hot chocolate and blinked sleepily. Lukas noticed him dozing off. He took Peter's cup and put it on the floor. He did the same with his cup and turned off the TV.

When the next day, Lukas sat on the stairs that fronted on the backyard to eat ice-cream, the troll showed up next to him.

"Mmmm," Lukas hummed, greeting him, savoring the ice-cream from the spoon, from the plastic bowl.

"He prepared something for you," the troll revealed simply.

Lukas narrowed his curious eyes to him. "What is it?" He tried not to sound into it.

"I don't know. Maybe, he wants to tell you something."

Lukas attempted to hide his grin with the next spoon of the ice-cream.

"You smiled," the troll noticed, a bit surprised that Lukas was excited about Mathias. "You smiled about him."

"No I didn't," Lukas airily denied.

"Look, why don't you just…" the troll sighed. "I can't believe I was going to say that," he mumbled to himself.

Lukas glanced aside at him. "What? What were you going to say?"

"Never mind, your pride wouldn't let you."

"Well, I'm not _that _arrogant."

"You tell _me_ – the one who spent most of my life with you."

Lukas troublessly kept on eating the ice-cream.

"You two will never settle down," the troll mumbled.

Lukas movements slowed down. Then, stabbed the spoon into the ice-cream and put the bowl on his lap.

"Actually…" he narrated doubtfully. "I'm going to change things a little bit."

The troll sharpened his ears for the important speech his friend was delivering. Lukas gazed at the garden that garnished the backyard.

"I know he… is not the same anymore. And if I let it go, the things will change." He looked at troll for a moment. "Sometimes, people are so scared of changes."

The troll neared him and said in a low tone,

"They are scared because they might have no one with them, when they move to another level."

Lukas dropped his eyes to the concrete, comprehending the troll's words. That continued,

"But you know who you've got."

Tino exited the house, yet held the door. He chirped,

"Norja, do you want to try my soup? That's a new one. Oh, and you," he smiled at the troll, "do you mind a portion?"

"I like mushrooms."

"Oh, right." Tino chuckled. "How could I forget? So are you, guys, coming? We've got some mushrooms. Come, come."

"My gosh, Fin, I'm going to burst from eating at your place," Lukas murmured, getting to his feet and ambling toward the entrance. "Don't worry…" Lukas patted his shoulder, after Tino's smile vanished. "You're still the best."

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to," Tino offered kindly.

"It would be stupid."

Wide lands of the intact nature spread over the Nordic region. It was bright and fresh around. A group of four kids, wearing Viking's clothes, stood not far from a wooden shelter. Mathias was speaking as always, his young and a bit raspy voice rang like a mild siren. He blabbed a lot, which sometimes made half-peaking-at-innocent-Tino Berwald shift away from the context. His hair slightly messy, entwined into a braid, Lukas stared for some time at Mathias.

He hated the feeling gurgling inside him. It was like something was boiling; as if someone had put a water to boil and forgot about it, and it was boiling and boiling to the point when the pot lost all the water and it heated so much that his skin pricked. He wanted to slap Mathias so much that Mathias would shut up for ages and that _sparkling_… _no, disgusting eyes of his would never look into my side_. But they still did.

"…And when I become a king of Northern Europe, we, guys, are going to get so much land that we're going to rule the world."

The only one who'd been listening very closely, Tino picked up his finger gingerly and protested with his soft voice that made Berwald glare at him,

"Why is that supposed to be you?"

Mathias rolled his eyes and sneered. "Fin, please. Look at yourself, do you really think _you _can do it? Please."

Berwald moved his glare to Mathias.

"Sve, stop that, you're freaking me out," Mathias groaned, annoyed.

Mathias noticed Lukas' strange countenance. "Are you okay, Nor?"

When Mathias said that, Lukas looked as if Mathias insulted him. He inhaled fiercely and stole his stare away from Mathias.

A bit sulked, Tino went to a fireplace to cook; Berwald followed him like a shadow.

Mathias took a step toward Lukas and asked,

"What's going on, Norge? Are you ill?"

Mathias' hand neared Lukas' face. Lukas' cheeks soaked pink. He smacked Mathias' hand away and glowered at him.

"Don't touch me," he prohibited in a small volume.

Mathias hastily skimmed over him, trying to figure out what might have caused Lukas' condition. He attempted to justify himself,

"I-I'm just worried. What if you caught a cold?"

Lukas scowled at him and thought:

_I hope I did._

He hurtled toward the wooden cabin. Mathias followed, but was stopped by the troll.

"Uh, come one, man, I want to help him!"

"You won't," the troll stated.

"I-I'll try."

"He needs to be alone for a while. If you leave him alone for some time, you'll help him more than you think."

Mathias' eyes that filled with care toward Lukas, looked for a moment at the troll. He understood what the troll meant.

Lukas shut the door and plopped onto the hay. His cheek ached from heat. He longed to quit it so much that he reluctantly let out a tear.

The four of them rushed through a forest the other day. They spotted a deer, which would be a delicious dinner.

"Nor, could you cast the spell a little to scare it from that side?" Mathias shouted to Lukas, pointing to the left.

"Don't boss around!" Lukas yelled back.

Mathias furrowed his brows at Lukas and skidded in front of him. Lukas stopped just in inched from him. Lukas would usually support cooperation, but now there was something going on with him, and Mathias simply couldn't understand it.

"What's wrong? What is going on?" Mathias panted.

Seeing the two not continuing the haunting, Berwald and Tino halted as well. They glanced at each other. Mathias' hand held Lukas' upper arm. Lukas twitched his upper arm away from Mathias' palm and shouted,

"I told you not to touch me, you idiot!"

Mathias caught Lukas' upper arms and pulled him to himself. Berwald darted toward the two. At a loss, Tino glimpsed at him and followed.

"I'm trying to make all this as better! We need to work together; we need to support each other!" Mathias exclaimed.

Berwald parted them and barked at Mathias,

"Don't t'uch 'im!"

Mathias and Berwald glowered at each other for a couple of seconds, their chest zooming up and down after the race.

"You understand that if we don't work together, it'll all be a mess?" Mathias almost yelled.

"I know, but it's not a r'sson to be rude."

"Oh, then, maybe I should let _you_ lead the herd the next time?" Mathias pushed Berwald into the chest.

Berwald only tilted back slightly. He lazily glanced from his chest to Mathias and his glower grew evil. Tino backed up from them, smelling something was coming up after such Mathias gesture. Seeing Berwald tossing his sword down, Lukas backed up too.

"Who said th't _you_ w're leadin'?"

He pushed Mathias strongly and Mathias toppled down onto the blanket of grass.

"Please, Ruotsi, don't," Tino pleaded.

Berwlad only glanced at him.

"We'll see that," Mathias hissed, standing up.

Mathias assaulted Berwald and the two of them tangled into a fight. Tino covered his mouth. Lukas lightly took a step forward and hesitant, stood back. His hands glowed dimly. He aimed to stop it with a spell, yet he did nothing – he didn't want to hurt Berwald.

He'd have never wished to hurt Berwald. Berwald was someone he could call the best of the best friends you could find. He always protected him, when the troll wasn't around. And the troll wasn't around. Where was he? Also his magic became feebler. All he could do was to count on Berwald. Like now, he sat on a marble window of the middle age castle.

It was night. He couldn't sleep. He'd left the little Emil resting into his dreams on their big bed.

His lifeless eyes stared down at the dark. He breathed a fresh air of midnight and tried to relax. There were quiet footsteps and then they stopped. Lukas was too tired to check who that was, but he could guess on the style of walking.

Before Lukas' guest spoke, Lukas eyes slowly leveled up to the horizon, viewing the stars that sparsely covered the black sky.

"You kn'w you c'n leave, if you want."

Lukas barely sighed. He listened to his heart, which he sensed against his ribs. Fragile. He seemed fragile.

"It's too late," he responded.

There was a rustle of leaves under the breeze, which swooped up the castle and cooled Lukas' skin. A nudge to head over the bed reminded of itself. He'd ask Berwald to help him get there.

"You kn'w you al'ys have a choice."

Lukas shifted into the castle's hall, toward Berwald, yet didn't allow himself to see him. Berwald ambled to him and took his hands so Lukas could get down from the window. Lukas shuffled down from the window and stood on his feet. Berwald let him go.

A jolt to question Berwald something that bothered him, reminded about itself, now when there was an opportunity to do so. He wasn't sure whether Berwald knew the answer for that; however, he needed to throw it off his chest. He gazed up at Berwald and asked,

"Sverige…"

Berwald switched from the floor he'd been staring at to Lukas.

"What's going on with Danmark? Why is he behaving this way?"

Lukas could distinguish Berwald's search for the response for Lukas' sentence. Berwald didn't look very confident with how he'd reply. He slowly moved his eyes away from Lukas and his deep voice let out:

"I don't know."

Lukas didn't have any idea either. None of them did. Until they all got enough of experience to tell for sure why life can make your spirit worse. It can bring you down and then it can hoist you very high in the air and let you stay there, or let you fall to the ground painfully.

He forgave him everything. Everything that ever caused his sadness. He looked to the left at him, while Mathias was scanning the sea. It was a huge, beautiful boat. The weather was windy but sunny.

They caught a lot of fish. Lukas loved fish.

He grinned a bit and Mathias suddenly shifted from the sea to him. They couldn't unlock their eyes from each other. Something was so warm and genuine about that look. It was like sitting near a fireplace in a hug with a mug of coffee; and the smell of the coffee filled the room.

"Jeg elsker deg," Mathias said and walked to him.

Lukas straitened away from the boat's fence. Mathias stood close to him. He put his hand on Lukas' waist and drew him to himself. Their lips came into a kiss and they closed their eyes.

"…Norja? Norja?"

Lukas' eyelids pushed against one another. He woke up from a nap on the couch.

"Norja, do you want to go with us for the evening walk?"

Lukas discerned Tino smiling down at him meekly. He peeked around and returned to Tino. His wheezy voice brought an agreement:

"Sure."

The evening sprawled over the surroundings. Tino, Berwald, Lukas, Hanatamago and Peter strolled down the street. They came onto a playground. Peter rushed toward the swings and occupied one of them.

In Berwald's one-arm hug, Tino smiled from him to Berwald and commented,

"It's a beautiful evening."

Berwlad grinned down at him. His compliment flew out of his mouth in a mumble,

"You 're beautif'l."  
He chuckled very little. Seeing them kissing, Lukas quickly stole his gaze away from them and made out Mathias and Emil walking here. Mr. Puffin was sitting on his shoulder blithely.

Emil outran Mathias and Lukas with him greeted each other.

"Hei."

"Hei."

They embraced in a wink. Letting go of each other, Berwald and Tino pinned their attention on Emil, who swept his hand to them in a "hi" manner.

"Good evening, Islanti," Tino said warmly.

Mr. Puffin left Emil's shoulder and flew toward the swings.

"Let's go, they need to talk," Emil beckoned Tino and Berwald.

They headed for the swings as well. Lukas switched from the lot to Mathias, who stared at him with aim. Then, Mathias looked down at his fingers rubbing against each other. He began unsurely but showing no worries,

"I've been thinking… what might have caused you being cross with –"

"So have I."

Mathias looked at him. They gazed at each other. Mathias waited if he was going to tell him more, but Lukas simply remained silent. Mathias understood he needed to continue. Then, he talked a bit briskly,

"Go ahead. Move on with your life. Do whatever you want."

Although they'd distanced from them, the swings weren't that far, so the guys could hear Mathias' speech. They couldn't help but peer sometimes at the two. Soon, they were able to hear Mathias clearly.

"But just to let you know, that I was the one who always stood for this family and I never needed a reason. I didn't need to remind myself why I lived on this planet, as long as I saw your faces in front of me. I never asked myself why I risked each second for these guys, especially this one." He pointed at Lukas. "For his own sake, I behaved like an ass, being so desperate, that I won't save him. Even though it hurt me so much to hell, seeing his shattered face."

Lukas' cheeks soaked pink. He blinked from Mathias' finger to Mathias.

"Because, obviously the idiot that million times was going into the fight for y'all, didn't realize how dumb he was. I don't deserve your love, no I don't. I don't deserve you looking at me like that, Norge. Maybe…" Mathias exhaled through the nose, peeking away from Lukas. He shook his head. "Maybe I just wasted my life, pulling, you guys, out of every shit you came across, just because I loved you so much… more than my own life… Because you've always _been_ my life. And I gave a damn that sometimes I was dying from pain, I was always coming back to you! Each time, I lay down on the cold grown, covered with wounds, I saw my family… I saw those who I was fighting for. And those eyes…" He pointed at Lukas again. "Those eyes that looked down at me. And that cold hand, reached out to me, so I could get up and finish the fight, so I could see you running to me, slap me in the face, telling me how idiotic I was, and I would smile, because I knew you were safe." He lowered his tone, "you were safe – my beating heart… that if you stopped, everything would stop for me."

Lukas eyes shallowly watered. Mathias lowered his head,

"But sometimes we need to let go. Doesn't matter how much we love. I won't ever blame you, Norge."

Lukas inhaled abruptly. His feet couldn't stand it anymore and he dashed to Mathias. His palms held Mathias head and he kissed him.

Tino exhaled with relief and breathed toward Berwald,

"Oh God, good, 'cause I thought it wouldn't end well."

"That's great!" Peter became glad. "I'm happy they're back. They're the best."

Tino tittered.

Berwald furrowed his brows at Peter. "Whuuut?"

Tino's titter passed into a laugh.

"Oh-oh." Peter uttered and dashed away.

Berwald chased after him. Peter's laugh rang out and Berwald threatened him playfully,

"C'me here. And t'ke your words b'ck!"

Hanatamago scurried after them and barked, imitating Berwald.


End file.
